Sphinx
Sphinx is one of the player characters in Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy. Later in the game, he is sometimes referred to by other characters as "The One of the Prophecy". Biography Early life Very little is known about Sphinx's past, apart from the fact that he is already Imhotep's apprentice when the game begins. His parentage is unknown, though it can be assumed from his demigod status that one of his parents was a god, and the other a mortal. Retrieving the Blade of Osiris Imhotep sends Sphinx and his other apprentice, Horus, off in the Outskirts of the Castle of Uruk to retrieve the Blade of Osiris, an ancient sword once wielded by the god Osiris. Sphinx is needled by Horus during the whole journey. Eventually, on the cusp of retrieving the blade via a bridge, Horus is struck down by the Eye of Ra, causing him to fall off a bridge onto a rock floating in lava and be lost down a cliff. Sphinx reaches the blade via a different route and takes it, and is ordered by Imhotep to go back to the temple. In order to return, Sphinx needs to find the Temple Amulet, but on his way to retrieve it, he is struck by the Eye of Ra, and trapped in the room below. He is forced to use the Mysterious Amulet that he had found earlier, for which he doesn't know the destination. Mysterious Location and Rescue of Tutankhamen In the Mysterious Location, Sphinx is barred from one direction by a laser. He instead makes his way towards a chamber where the Shield of Osiris is located. At this point, his presence is detected and Menes reanimates the skeletons in the area into Skeletal Axemen, and Sphinx must fight through them to the shield. With the shield in hand, he returns and proceeds through the second door, blocking the laser. TBC Traits and Appearance Like the monument with the same name, Sphinx has lion-like traits: a tail, lion-like nose, pointed ears, and four toed lion-like feet. He has midtone skin, and dark face paint around brown eyes. He is relatively short compared to many other characters, but he is very strong, able to climb, swim, and fight with ease. Sphinx wears red-brown leather pants, and a black and gold/lapis lazuli nemes that resembles a short lion's mane. His arm wraps are made of the same material as his pants, and he has gold bands on his forearms, a leather belt, and knee guards. He wears what seems to be a Wesekh collar with a protective bent to its construction. Personality Little is set in stone about Sphinx's personality as he is a player character. Still, judging by his eagerness to retrieve the Blade of Osiris despite the risks, he possesses a great deal of courage. He is described in promotional material as "headstrong", and this is easily seen in his reluctance to back down from a challenge. Sphinx has to deal with puzzles much like Tutankhamen and, though his are not as complex, this still requires some smarts. He is usually smirking and standing nonchalant, confident manner. Despite his intimidating appearance, Sphinx is generally kind and helpful to everyone he meets. He has no qualms about pausing his quest to save the world when he comes across someone in need, even if the request is ridiculous or mundane. Abilities Tools * Blade of Osiris * Shield of Osiris * Blowpipe and Darts ** Standard Darts ** Acid Darts ** Bouncing Darts ** Ice Darts ** Underwater Projectiles *Capture Beetles Actions * Jump ** Somersault (Double-Jump) (after obtaining the Wings of Ibis) * Attack: a back-handed swing. If the attack button is tapped, then held, Sphinx will swing the sword in a circle. ** Slam (Overhead Slam) (after obtaining the Wings of Ibis): attack after a somersault, and Sphinx will slam the sword into the ground, creating a shockwave. This move is also used to activate certain switches on the ground. *Swim **Fast Swim (after obtaining the Crocodile Scales) Connection with Ancient Egypt Sphinx is named for the Sphinx monuments. As he is a demigod, it can be inferred that one of his parents was a god. The most likely candidate for his divine parent, considering his leonine appearance, is the war goddess Sekhmet who is often depicted with the head of a lioness. Another possibility is the more obscure male god Maahes, god of war and protection. Trivia * When being launched by the Spitting Toad, Sphinx yells in alarm, one of the only times his voice is heard. * In the first few trailers for the game, promotional artwork and cutscenes, Sphinx sports triangular cutouts in his face paint. They are not present in gameplay.